Solid-state drive (SSD) storage devices are used in storage controllers to cache input/output (I/O) requests before writing to long-term storage devices in what is known as a writeback caching scheme. Some storage controllers employ multiple SSDs for fault tolerance in case one of the SSDs fails. Often, the SSD is configured to compress data before it is stored so that it can store more data than its physical capacity and reduce the number of overall wear-producing writes to its memory cells. For example, in Dynamic Logical Capacity (DLC), incoming data is compressed and stored in memory cells of the SSD. Thin Provisioning in the storage controller monitors the amount of free physical space to ensure that the SSD does not run out of storage space to provide. However, when the DLC SSD fails, a conventional rebuild of the DLC SSD into another DLC SSD can exceed the physical capacity of the other DLC SSD because in the conventional rebuild data is blindly and holistically copied from one disk to another without regard to whether data is valid. And, the combination of both valid and invalid data from the first DLC SSD can exceed the physical capacity of the later.